


Cravings

by zeldadestry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100_women, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cherry tarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 66, 'touch', for 100_women fanfic challenge

Ginny can not help it, can not help standing behind Fleur and wrapping both her arms around her waist, feel her skin so hot underneath her thin silk nightgown, a nightgown so short, barely covers the crease of her thighs. How easy it would be to slide her fingers down Fleur’s belly and slip them in between her slick soft lips. Ginny’s so wet, grinds herself just a little against Fleur, who turns around in her arms and smiles. She knows, that fucking tease, and Ginny licks her own lips, hears Fleur’s breathing catch and smiles her own damn self.


End file.
